


Roleplay

by Honeybeeontime



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 16:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybeeontime/pseuds/Honeybeeontime
Summary: A couple of people have written some terrific roleplay stories with David and Patrick. I read duckgirlie's story "extra credit" and wondered what Patrick's fantasy would be. So thanks for the inspiration!





	Roleplay

David paced in Patrick’s apartment for a moment, then he checked himself out in the mirror. He was started to regret the casual suggestion he made to Patrick as Ronnie was fixing the sink. All he had said was that if Patrick had any fantasies he wanted to roleplay, they better not involve damaging the new bathroom. 

Patrick had gotten an irresistible twinkle in his eyes, then he had blushed. It was the most intriguing combination of adorable and sexy David had ever seen. Soon, he had teased out what Patrick had been thinking, and David’s current outfit was the result. 

It wasn’t all bad. Tight, distressed legging-sweats, white-t-shirt and the leather jacket he used to wear all the time before coming to town. The last time he had worn it was to see Sebastien, and he hadn’t been sure he’d ever wear it again. It felt a little wrong at his age to wear a jacket he’d gotten in college. Unless, of course, Patrick had requested he look like he did in college. To that end, David was wearing his favorite Rick Owens shoes, and he had slicked back his hair with more gel that was really appropriate and shaved as close as he could. 

David didn’t have fond memories of Sarah Lawrence, and he didn’t like who he had been back then. Insecure, snooty and lonely. That’s where he had developed his I-don’t-give-a-fuck persona, which of course had come out of him giving tons of fucks what the other kids thought. He could feel the insecurity and hostility rising in him, and he took a breath. This is what Patrick wanted, so this was good. 

David had suggested they do this in the store, but Patrick was afraid someone would see them. It was a fair point. 

There was a knock on the door, a soft knock. 

David threw his shoulders back and open the door. He knew what he was about to see, but it didn’t prepare him for his reaction. He had to draw on all the acting classes his mom had paid for during his middle school years not break character. 

Patrick was standing at the door, wearing jeans and a ghastly polyester polo shirt with the Rose Video logo on it and a rose video baseball cap. There was a name-tag that read Patrick. David hated them. Yet, he didn’t hate the sight of Patrick in them for some very weird…kind of kinky reasons. Patrick was also carrying two big Rose Video shopping bags, ones that David had dug out of his Dad’s closet. 

“Mr. Rose,” he said, making his voice sound higher and more innocent than normal. “I’m here with the videos you ordered.” 

David gestured. “Well, Patrick, Mr. Rose is my father,” he said. “I’m David.” 

Patrick looked around the tiny studio. “Wow,” he said, “this can’t be a normal dorm.” 

David shut the door behind Patrick. “Mr. Rose supports my art career, and he thought living in a dorm would be a distraction.” David was imagining what Patrick’s actual reaction would be to the loft space he had had in college. "So here I am in 2,000 square feet of loft space."

“I really admire your Dad,” said Patrick. “Rose Video is the second largest video chain in North America. He built it from nothing.” 

David casually pointed. “You can put those over there, and maybe we can stop talking about my dad.” 

Patrick set the videos down. “Okay, Mr. Rose…David. It’s just that I’ve never met my boss’s son before.” 

David stepped forward. “I’ve met hundreds of my Dad’s employees, but none were as cute as you.” 

Patrick blushed and looked down at his feet. White tennis shoes that were part of the dress code for Rose Video employees. 

“Thanks,” he said softly.

David leaned over and whispered in Patrick’s ear. “Can I give you a tip?” 

Patrick nodded slowly, and David leaned down and kissed Patrick lightly on the lips. 

“Thank you,” said Patrick, in the same whisper he had used to say it after their real first kissed, and that did it for David. He put his hands up to Patrick’s face and kissed him hard, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth. Patrick kissed him back, putting his hands at his David’s waist. They kissed for an awfully long time, but then David broke free and got on his knees. 

“I think you deserve a bigger…tip,” said David as he undid Patrick’s belt. He deftly unbuttoned and unzipped him, finding the ironed mid-range denim peculiarly erotic. He took out Patrick’s cock and began to stroke. 

“Now, Patrick,” he said, “I just attended a seminar where I learned that university rules demand informed consent. So, I need your consent to suck your cock until you come in my mouth.”

“Oh my god,” gasped Patrick, who had lapsed into his normal voice. 

“You have to say, yes, Patrick, or I could get in trouble,” replied David sweetly. 

“Yes,” gasped Patrick. 

David smirked and went to work, he took the length of Patrick’s cock into his mouth and used his tongue to massage just where he knew Patrick liked it. He also used his fingers to massage under Patrick’s balls. 

“I’m coming, baby,” whispered Patrick, right before he did and warm liquid filled David’s mouth and he sucked Patrick through to the end before swallowing.

David sat back on the floor because his knees were hurting and wiped his face with his hand. He looked up and saw Patrick getting down on the floor as well. Patrick first kissed David briefly and then pressed him back on the floor. He quickly almost frantically undid David’s sweats and freed his achingly hard cock. Patrick didn’t ask for consent. He just started sucking David off skillfully, and David came in what would normally be an embarrassing amount of time. 

“Well,” said David as looked down at Patrick, who hadn’t moved and just had his head resting against David’s thigh. “That was fun. Just don’t ever tell anyone I got turned on by a polyester polo.” 

Patrick laughed. “Okay, but now I owe you one.” 

David inhaled, and he knew exactly what he wanted. He just didn’t know if Patrick would go for it.


End file.
